


Spoons

by Redangel228



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019) RPF, Horrible Histories RPF, Yonderland (TV) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redangel228/pseuds/Redangel228
Summary: All six idiots stayed over and everyone got drunk.  But one person was drunk enough to slip into his best friend's bed and confess his long-hidden feelingsFirst time submission, hope you like
Relationships: Larry Rickard/Ben Willbond
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> I've written other stories before but never RPF. How can you not love the gorgeous BW and hope for a happy ever after

Ben opened his eyes groggily. All six idiots had come back to his last night and far too much alcohol was consumed. The sun pierced a gap in his bedroom curtains and he squinted, trying to remember what had happened, no doubt the others were all passed out in various spots around his house. As his senses sent back reports from his body, he realised with surprise that he was being spooned. He was sure he’d gone to bed alone, his brain scrambled around for an explanation. He glanced down at the arm flung casually over his waist. It was definitely male. Christ, what was going on? Nervously he twisted his head to look behind him, somehow not wanting to disturb this person until he had a better grasp on the facts. Larry. Great soft sod. What was he playing at? Ben tried to size up the situation. He could kick Larry awake and rip the piss out of him now and forever. Or he could slip out, let Larry sleep it off and hope they never had to mention it again. Tempting as the first option was, he decided to be diplomatic and, trying to make his body as flat as possible, he slowly edged out from under the arm. It tightened around his waist and a groggy voice said, ‘don’t go’. Ben froze. More rapid thought processing but this time no sense would come. 

‘Larry, mate, you’re in the wrong bed’ he said gently, thinking Larry was about to wake up properly and they would both be hugely embarrassed

‘No, right bed, stay.’ The words were muffled behind Ben’s back. He stopped trying to pull out from under Larry’s arm and swivelled to face him awkwardly, unable to think what to say. Larry’s eyes finally opened and he looked into Ben’s confused face. He smiled a little, wanting Ben to be at ease. It had been a nice night, slipping drunkenly into his best friend’s bed and getting no complaint as he snuggled into the older man’s broad back. He had imagined holding him so many times. Despite their closeness, he had kept his feelings to himself, Ben didn’t even know Larry was bi let alone the nature of his real feelings towards him. Ben twisted a bit more to face Larry. Anyone else would have been out of there by then but such was the affection between them Ben knew Larry would have reasons and he didn’t want to trample on them. They lay, face to face, silently for a few moments, waiting for the other to make sense of the situation. It was warm, still gloomy, cosy, a nest for just the two of them and whatever revelation was about to occur. Ben’s eyes searched Larry’s face for answers. And despite his nervousness, Larry melted a little more inside, Ben was confused but trusted him enough not to run away and it touched something in Larry. 

Maybe there was still too much alcohol in his system but as those beautiful blue eyes scanned his face with concern and affection, Larry couldn’t stop himself. He leant forward and pressed a gentle kiss into Ben’s lips. Ben’s eyes went from concerned to startled, opening wide as their lips met. He had never kissed another man, apart from on set and this was Larry for God’s sake, Larry, his best friend in the world. As they slowly parted, Larry realised what he’d done. ‘Sorry’ he mumbled, almost to himself, ‘sorry, sorry, sorry’. He couldn’t look at Ben. Shit, he’d gone too far, idiot.

Ben took a deep, steadying breath. This was Larry. No need to panic. 

‘Mate’ he said almost reproachfully but still with concern. Larry kept his head bowed, unable to meet his eye so Ben crooked his finger under Larry’s chin and turned his face towards him, eyes full of questions and kindness. Larry tried to meet his gaze but his eyes kept flitting away.

‘Larry’ Ben said and this time it was firmer, a request that said look at me, trust me, what’s going on? And Larry looked at him, heart pounding, and tried to swallow. 

‘I’m sorry’ he managed to croak and Ben’s heart ached to see his friend look so defeated. 

‘Don’t be sorry, be honest’ he said quietly. 

Larry swallowed again. ‘Honestly? I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long I can’t remember not wanting to kiss you’ he blurted out. 

Ben took another deep breath. ‘You’ve kept that to yourself? All this time?’ Larry nodded. ‘You’re gay and you didn’t tell me? All these years?’ 

‘Bi’ Larry corrected quietly. 

‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ 

‘I was frightened’ 

‘Of what? Did you think I’d love you less?’ It wasn’t a considered statement but as soon as it was out of his mouth he knew it was true, love was the only description that fitted the depth of his feeling for this man. Larry’s eyes widened, how long he had wanted to hear something like that, he sternly reminded himself that Ben meant best-friend-love. 

‘I thought if I told you that I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from telling you how I felt about you’ 

Ben swallowed hard, buying thinking time. ‘And how do you feel about me?’ There was a long pause, dare Larry be completely honest? Oh well, in for a penny… 

‘I love you’ 

‘Oh Larry’ Ben replied so quietly that Larry couldn’t read the emotion behind it, was it pity? ‘Larry’ he said a little louder ‘I love you too’ and Larry’s stomach flipped over but he could almost hear the ‘but’ before it came. ‘But…’ 

‘You are straight and you don’t feel that way about me’ Ben nodded sadly. Emboldened by having nothing to lose Larry added ‘That didn’t feel like a straight kiss’. Ben’s face didn’t move but something behind his eyes looked different, as if Larry’s words were being processed. He automatically opened his mouth to contradict him but something stopped him 

‘No’ he said thoughtfully ‘it didn’t’. It wasn’t the response Larry was expecting and tiny, tiny flame of hope flickered. He felt braver. 

‘Perhaps we should do it again’ he tried to sound offhand, unbothered ‘just to be sure’ He fully expected that to be a suggestion too far but Ben didn’t flinch the way Larry thought he would. 

‘Ok’ he said slowly and to Larry’s astonishment Ben leant in and kissed him. It was a soft, slow press of the lips but just as Larry thought Ben would retreat, he felt instead another kiss, still soft and slow but with intent, then another and another. Larry switched his brain off and let this become a real thing, sliding his hand around Ben’s waist, pulling him to his body, feeling Ben’s lips part just at the same moment that his did and their tongues begin to explore each other. It was heavenly. It might never happen again but he’d always have this memory. Slowly they parted but their arms were around each other and neither made an attempt to move their bodies apart. 

Larry watched Ben carefully as he tried to process what had happened. ‘That was…that was…’ the words wouldn’t come. How could Ben describe the pleasure and sensuality and eroticism and weirdness all at once? But he didn’t pull away. Larry took decisive action. Accumulate memories while he could. He kissed Ben again and this time they both seemed surer. Their bodies pressed closer, their arms holding each other. Larry knew he was rock hard and the pressure of Ben’s thigh against it was teasingly pleasurable. Their bodies shifted a little and Larry realised, with delight and a little nervousness that he could feel Ben’s erection pressing against his stomach. He hoped deeply that it wouldn’t spook Ben.

The kiss slowed and they pressed their foreheads together, taking a moment to take it all in. Larry spoke first, somehow it felt like he had drawn Ben into his domain and was responsible for his welfare. 

‘You ok?’ Ben tried to nod but couldn’t with his forehead against Larry’s. 

‘Yes’ long pause ‘I don’t know what to say, I never expected this, but it doesn’t feel wrong’ Something in Larry did a little jig of happiness, could this really be happening? He tried to calm himself, plenty of time for Ben to change his mind and plenty of different ways for this to go horribly wrong, try to stay real Larry, he chided himself. He moved his hand a little on Ben’s waist, not wanting to spook him. He was rewarded with Ben putting his arm further around Larry, pulling him closer. Ben sighed, right now this felt weirdly ok but in a minute real life would kick in and the spell would be broken; somehow some part of him actually wanted to stay right here. 

‘So.’ Larry said quietly, trying to hide his fear of all the possible painful answers, ‘what happens now?’

‘What do you want to happen?’ Ben put the ball back in Larry’s court. 

‘Well I could tell you what I’d like to happen in the next five minutes’ Larry answered a little flirtatiously hoping to break the tension ‘but after that I’ve no idea’ 

‘Let’s start with the next five minutes then’ Ben replied and Larry’s stomach flipped over. He had expected Ben to laugh, not to call him on it. ‘What’s your plan for five minutes?’ 

Taking a deep breath, Larry decided he might as well be brave, it had worked so far. He wriggled his hips a little, grinding his pelvis and semi hard cock against Ben and feeling a softening but still discernible lump pressing back against him 

‘Well. I don’t know what you know about us gays but kissing isn’t all we do’ he said archly. 

Ben smiled, grateful for the gentle joke and the break in tension. Then it occurred to him that this was the crossroads. The moment where a weird experience between friends that need never be mentioned again could turn into a full on sexual experience, one he had never even known he could want. He swallowed hard. Part of him couldn’t compute the lack of weirdness. Surely this should feel like the strangest thing in the world but actually it felt natural and comfortable and sexy and right. He realised Larry was looking at him, waiting for a response, probably petrified that he had pushed too far. Suppressing the parts of his brain that wanted answers about what this would mean in the future, he mirrored Larry’s arch look. 

‘Is that right?’ he said with a smile in his voice, trying to keep the nervousness out of it. They held eye contact and Larry moved his hand to Ben’s hip and pushed very lightly to get Ben to lay on his back. Ben was aware of trying to keep his breathing steady, he felt hyperaware of everything Larry was doing, every tiny movement. Larry paused for a second and made sure Ben was looking straight at him. 

‘You don’t have to do this, any time, anything that you don’t like or don’t want, we stop, you tell me straightaway. Ok?’ Ben felt some of the tension drain away, he nodded, he was safe here. Larry leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips as if to seal the agreement. Then he grazed the backs of his fingers over the outline of Ben’s cock through the cotton of his boxers. Ben took a deep breath but there was no denying that his cock stiffened at the touch or how much he wanted it to be touched right now. Larry hooked a finger inside Ben’s waistband as a sign that he wanted them taken off and Ben raised his hips off the bed and pushed his shorts down as far as he could, kicking them free when they got beyond his reach. It felt weird to have a t-shirt on and no shorts so he reached over his head and pulled that off too. It was Larry’s turn to swallow hard. Of course he had seen Ben in many states of undress as they changed costumes, he knew how toned and fit Ben was but to see this gorgeous man laid out in front of him, naked, hard, vulnerable, willing. God, please don’t let this be the only time I’m this lucky, he prayed internally. He tried to focus and for the first time laid his hand against the bare skin of Ben’s penis. It was everything he had hoped it would be, a bit larger than his own, straight and thick. He began to caress it, still wary of pushing Ben too far too fast. He glanced up to find Ben watching closely, almost scientifically, curious at his own reactions. Larry wrapped his hand around the shaft and started to stroke Ben more rhythmically, finding that Ben’s hips rocked in time with his strokes and his breathing fell into the same rhythm. Ben closed his eyes and his head tipped back as his back arched and pleasure ran through him. He was passed analysing, this was pure reaction. Larry saw the muscles in Ben’s stomach flutter and contract and he knew that his orgasm was seconds away. Ben’s hands gripped uselessly into the sheet as he gasped and groaned, ‘oh god, I’m gonna… oh, oh, ohhhhhhhh’ Larry kept stroking as Ben came, spunk pumping from the tip and coursing down over Larry’s hand, the shaft throbbing under his fingers. The tension in Ben’s body subsided and he collapsed back into the mattress, breathing hard. Larry stilled, watching Ben closely and then, as gently as he could he peeled his sticky hand away. 

Without opening his eyes, and barely even opening his mouth, Ben mumbled ‘we made a mess’. Larry knew it was a joke at Ben’s own expense, a dig at his own, well-documented, need for tidiness. He also thrilled inwardly at the use of the word ‘we’ an acknowledgement that this was a shared experience. 

‘Sorry mate,’ he replied with jokey contrition, ‘I’ll sort that out straightaway’. He had seen a box of tissues on Ben’s side of the bed and reached for them, deliberately laying heavily across Ben’s chest to demonstrate his enthusiastic commitment and making Ben laugh despite the weight on him. He passed the box to Ben who pulled out a wodge of tissues with mock solemnity and a knowingly grudging ‘thank you’ and attempted to wipe the puddle from his stomach. 

When he had removed enough to feel comfortable he turned on his side and faced Larry. Ben smiled warmly, needing Larry to know that this was still ok even if he hadn’t worked out what was going on in his own head yet. 

‘Wow’ Ben said quietly, ‘that was…’

‘Yeah’ Larry replied before the sentence was even finished. Ben was grateful as he had no idea what word to finish it with. He wriggled in a little closer to Larry, to Larry’s surprise, and put his arm over the younger man’s waist. Both of them exhaled and felt themselves relax a little. It was going to be ok. 

Ben wanted to reassure him so he pulled him even closer and kissed him affectionately. He had no idea what the answers were to the million questions inside him but he needed Larry to know that they wouldn’t be bad. It was meant to calm Larry’s nerves but as they kissed Ben became more and more aware of how right this all felt, how he regretted nothing that had happened so far and no one was more surprised about that than he was. 

He let the kiss deepen, aware that it was becoming more passionate and aware, all of a sudden that the contours he could feel pressing against him were, of course, Larry’s rapidly hardening cock. And in that moment he knew he wanted to give Larry the kind of pleasure he had just received. Not just to passively accept pleasure from, let’s face it, a hand, could be anyone’s really. But to actively touch something he had never anticipated having contact with, another man’s erection. 

Ben slid his hand across Larry’s skin and under the elastic of his shorts to cup his buttock. Larry tried to keep his surprise hidden in case it brought Ben to his senses but tipped his hips a little, pressing his buttock into Ben’s hand and his cock against Ben’s stomach simultaneously. Without taking his lips from Larry’s, Ben tugged at the shorts and Larry raised his hips away from the bed letting them slide down his thighs and then a scrabbling mixture of hands and legs and he got them free of his body and pulled off his t-shirt. Ben was still naked and as Larry came to rest in his arms again he was so aware of their bare skin touching in so many new places. They kissed again and he pushed his hand slowly between their bodies over Larry’s stomach. Larry found he couldn’t breathe, loving the teasing sensation but also desperate for contact. He had been hard or semi-hard for what felt like hours and he ached a little. Ben rolled away slightly to leave space between them and his hand brushed against Larry’s dick for the first time making Larry shiver although he tried to hide it. 

Mirroring Larry’s earlier action, he pushed on the younger man’s hip to lay him on his back and paused for a moment, looking at the slim, naked and very male body in front of him, familiar and yet so foreign. He let his gaze fall on Larry’s hardness. It was different to his, perhaps not as long but somehow broader, with a bigger, very firm looking head. He reached out tentatively and let his fingers run up the length. 

Larry licked his very dry lips and tried to swallow, not wanting to break the spell. The touch was excruciatingly gentle, ticklish even but he knew he had to be patient. Ben wrapped his hand around the shaft and then pulled up towards the tip. He felt so naïve and inept, he owned one of these, he should know how they work but he felt out of his depth. Sensing a sudden wariness in Ben, Larry took control. He put his hand lightly over Ben’s and guided it into a grip that he needed then started to help him work his hand over the stiff rod. It wasn’t quite right. Larry had enough experience with other men to know that different cocks needed different sensations. His foreskin didn’t roll back and forth as easily as Ben’s, it couldn’t be used to stimulate the head in that way. He needed a wet palm across the bulbous head to really feel pleasure. He lifted Ben’s hand to his own mouth, making eye contact all the time, and licked Ben’s palm, filling it with saliva, watching Ben swallow as he understood what was going on, then lowering his hand back. The difference was immediate and he closed his eyes as Ben’s now slippery hand caressed him, working the spit into the shiny head. 

After a while he felt it drying and was about to take action when he felt Ben pull his hand away. Larry opened his eyes and realised Ben was licking his own palm to wet it again. He closed his eyes again feeling confident that Ben was happy with what he was doing. Ben put his hand around the shaft and started to stroke Larry more confidently, spurred on by the obvious pleasure on Larry’s face and in his murmurs and gentle groans. They found a rhythm, Larry’s hips rocking, thrusting his cock into Ben’s hand as Ben stroked him, getting faster as the pressure built inside him. And then he was coming, coming, coming. Toes curling, mouth gaping, cock spurting (a tiny voice inside taking a little pride that it went further up his body than Ben’s did). Ben held on to Larry’s cock despite the writhing of his hips. His own cock twitched, awakened again so soon by how fucking erotic this was, what an electric charge went through his body knowing he’d made this happen. He had always loved making women come, the power, the validation, the intimacy. But this was on a whole other level. This was giving a gift to the person he loved most in the world and it thrilled him. 

Larry stilled as his body recovered and Ben pulled his hand away gently. He found just one droplet of cum on his finger, Larry having shot well up on to his own chest rather than the overflowing spring of Ben’s. He looked at it curiously. Another man’s cum. On his finger. Weird and not weird. Almost without thinking, he raised it to his mouth and sucked it clean, tasting it experimentally. Larry tried not to laugh, there was such seriousness on Ben’s face, as if he were making a scientific discovery. It made his heart swell to watch him, somehow childlike, Larry felt protective and loving and happy all at once. Ben became aware he was being watched and grinned sheepishly at his own behaviour. He lowered his hand and lay once more face to face with Larry.

The clock showed an hour or so had passed in the real world but here everything had changed. Ben knew. This was how it was supposed to be. Laying in the morning light looking at the most important person in his life. Suddenly so much made sense. All those half-hearted dates with admittedly beautiful women when all he could think was how much more fun the evening would be if Larry were there. That time Larry had squeezed his knee to emphasise a point and Ben had felt the warmth of it all day, disconcertingly nagging at him. The night he had shagged a very attractive girl who was riding him expertly in this very bed yet his orgasm seemed impossible to pin down until a flash of a picture of Larry had crossed his mind and he had come like an elephant, confused but grateful. He shook himself back to the present and looked at the man in his arms

‘So. Do you still love me?’ he asked teasingly

Larry looked at him in surprise. ‘Of course, why would what just happened change that?’

‘Oh you know, fantasy, reality, etc etc’ Ben tried to sound cool but as he said it he realised how desperately he needed to know 

Larry looked into his eyes ‘It’s always been you, Ben’ he said quietly ‘it’s me who should be questioning how you’re feeling’

Ben looked back steadily. ‘It’s always been you, I just had no idea, I’m sorry’ Larry let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

‘Let’s call it even. I should have been honest with you a long time ago’ He reached up to smooth away a strand of hair from Ben’s face ‘I love you’

Ben leant forward and kissed him tenderly then rested his forehead against Larry’s ‘And I love you. I don’t know how the hell I’m going to navigate this, but I know it’s right and I know I can do anything as long as you’re doing it with me’

‘Deal’ said Larry smiling


End file.
